Protecting Her
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Jacob feels bad for letting Renesmee get hurt one day and remembers another time he wasn't able to protect her completely. -Takes place after Breaking Dawn- JacobXNessie, original Cullen pairings and wolf pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"It's obvious -to anyone who's around you- that you're in love with her." Said Jacob's friend – Quil Ateara. They were sat outside of the –newly built- Forks High school, waiting for the girl Jacob had imprinted on when she was born. Renesmee Cullen. And the girl Quil had imprinted on when she was two-years of age. Claire Young.

"I don't see why you just don't tell her...even her parents know, and they accept it right?"

"...Well, yeah sort of." Jacob answered, looking at the many windows of the school building.

"Soft of?"

"Well, Edward seems to accept –well he seems kind of happy about it, actually- whereas Bella does seem a bit more disapproving of the fact." Jacob told Quil, while looking at the third window on the top floor of the school building. He spotted her. The young girl he was completely and un-controllably in love with. She was sat right next to the window, looking out of it; a bored expression on her face, until she saw Jacob. Her face lit up. The biggest smile imaginable on her face, as she waved at Jacob. He smiled back and waved.

"Anyway, I already told her."

"Yeah but she...she forgot." Quil said quietly, not wanting to upset his friend.

"Yeah, I know but I told you, I only managed to tell her then because...because she was in danger."

The two of them sat in silence for a minute, until they heard the school bell ring. They both stood up and waited for their girls to come outside. There they were, side-by-side walking out of the main entrance. Both as beautiful as the other, but both different in so many ways.

Renesmee was a half-breed -Half-Vampire, Half-Human- So she was very pale but still able to blush if embarrassed or angry. Her hair long and a brown-red colour-the same as her fathers- and lose curls, her eyes the same shade of brown as her mothers.

Claire was completely human. Her skin was a copper colour-the same as her cousin Emily- and had wavy shoulder length black hair with big dark blue eyes.

Jacob saw Renesmee smile at Claire before she started running. With Renesmee been part human, she wasn't as fast as the other Vampires in her family but with so many humans around at the minute she still couldn't run at her full speed.

As she got closer to Jacob she dropped her school bag to the floor and jumped up high enough to put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, so if she let go, she wouldn't fall. Jacob was so much taller than her. Renesmee's feet were dangling at his knee caps.

"Hiya!" She smiled.

"Hey, Nessie." He grinned at her. He bent down to put her back on the floor.

"Aww..." She moaned, pretending to sulk.

As Jacob stood up straight, he saw that most of the teenager's eyes were on them. Jacob spotted a group of guys looking at Nessie. He didn't like the look they were giving her. Not one bit. One of the boys looked behind Nessie and saw Jacob standing there. Jacob glared at the younger teen and growled. The boy was at the other side of the parking-lot but he heard Jacob and turned away quickly and his friends followed suit.

"Jacob? Hey, Jake, you listening?" Nessie asked, tugging at the bottom of his top.

"Yeah, sorry."

Nessie frowned and looked behind her. She saw the boys and knew why Jacob hadn't been listening to her. She turned her face to Jacob. "Ja-ke..." She said dragging out his name. He looked at her as if to say 'What?' "They're losers. They're always looking at me and Claire."

"They look at Claire!?" Quil asked angrily.

"Now you get mad, when you think their looking at Claire." Jacob said frowning at his friend.

"Of course he's mad and of course they look at her, she's absolutely beautiful! When they look they're probably only looking at her." Nessie said trailing off.

Jacob was about to tell Nessie something when Claire came up behind her. "Who's absolutely beautiful?"

"You!" Quil admitted happily and walked around Renesmee to her. He stood in front of her, smiling. Claire did the same. Quil took her hand in his and bent down to kiss her.

Jacob rolled his eyes. Nessie just smiled as she watched the two of them. Jacob looked down at Nessie. Jacob couldn't help but wonder if she would react the same as she did the last time he told her how he felt. Would she get mad? Would she try hitting him? At least if she did, she wouldn't hurt herself.

Nessie looked up at Jacob standing so close to her. She couldn't help but feel –though he was physically close- he was so far away. As if there was something between them, something she couldn't remember or something he wasn't telling her.

"You two okay?" Quil asked.

Jacob and Renesmee hadn't realised it but they had been staring at each other while they were thinking. They both snapped out of their thoughts. "Yeah" They both said together.

Quil and Claire laughed in harmony. "Well, we should get going." Claire told them.

All four of them were walking down to the second school parking lot. "So, are you guys patrolling tonight?" Claire asked.

"Yeah."

"Yea, we'll be up all night. Thanks to Jake, over here." He said pointing to Jacob with his thumb.

"Why're you patrolling?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Just to make sure there's no threat." Jacob answered simply.

"Threat? Like what?"

"Were just taking precautions."

"So...if it's just precautions, I can come, right?" Renesmee asked, latching herself onto Jacob's arm.

Jake looked down at her, a frown on his face. Nessie knew this kind of frown, it wasn't an angry one, it was a worried one. Everytime he worried about her, he would pull that face. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Jake, come on. If there was any threat, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself! So you won't even need to worry about me." Nessie told him, wrapping her other arm around his, so both her arms were around Jake's left.

All of a sudden there was the sound of thunder; it was loud and made Nessie jump. Jacob pulled his arm away from Nessie and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close. It started raining. Heavy. "Ah, crap! I don't have a coat on me." Nessie moaned.

"Jacob, I'll see you later!" Quil yelled over the thunder. Claire was tucked in between Quil's arm and his body, keeping her warm, dry and safe from the rain and thunder. She waved at Nessie and she waved back.

"Sure! C'ya!" Jake yelled back. Jacob wrapped his left arm around Nessie's shoulders and his right under her bum, pulling her close to him and off the ground. He ran across the lot to his bike. He placed Nessie on the back off the seat. He took his shirt off and pulled it over her head. "It'll keep you dry, sort of!" He yelled. The thunder hadn't stopped. Jacob grabbed a black helmet off the handle bars and fastened it on Nessie's head.

* * *

Jacob and Nessie were travelling down the road at almost a-hundred-miles-per-hour. The rain was coming down faster than ever and the thunder was still roaring louder than the bikes engine. Nessie tightened her grip around Jacob's stomach. She could feel the rain dripping down his bare chest. "Jake, you can have your shirt back!" Renesmee yelled. Her chin was resting on his shoulder blade.

"Nah, you know I don't get cold!" He yelled, turning his face to the left slightly.

"Jake, I wanna come patrolling with you!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because when I'm patrolling I can't keep my eyes on you all the time."

"But!"

"Renesmee I said no!" Jacob yelled.

Nessie lifted her bum of the seat, making it easier to move her face closer to Jacob's ear. "You'll only be patrolling around my house anyway, won't you? So if you take me with you, you can help the others patrol somewhere else!"

"W-what? I don't just patrol around your house!" Jacob told her.

"Oh, please. Jake, when you're anywhere near me, I can feel you. Even when I'm asleep I can feel you're near me." Nessie admitted.

"Y-you can?" Jacob asked, his face turning pink slightly. "Wait, I don't patrol around your house!" Jacob lied.

Nessie giggled at what he said. "Jacob...I don't care that you only patrol around my house and watch over me. I'm glad you do." She told him, moving her right hand around his neck and pulling her closer to him.

"Nessie..." Jacob started. He looked at her face, it was full of water drops and her hair was sticking out in places, with a couple of strands sticking to her face.

He couldn't help but realise how beautiful she was. He took his eyes and mind completely of the road. "Nessie, Sit down!" Jacob shouted.

"Wha-!?" Nessie asked. Jacob's bike swerved off the road and skidded across the path. Jake was standing on the road. He'd hit his head pretty hard on the rocks at the right side of the road. He looked around for Nessie but couldn't see her.

"Jake-!" He heard her scream. Jacob spun round and saw Nessie. She was attached to the bike, which had crashed into the railing, breaking through it. "Jake-!" Nessie was trying to get herself unattached from the bike, but she couldn't grip it right to pull it off.

Jacob ran as fast as he could towards the bike, but as if something was pulling on the bike, it fell of the side and down the rocky cliff, dragging Renesmee with it. Jacob could see Renesmee hit her head against one of the many small boulders and again on another. Jacob leapt of the side of the cliff and transformed, he started running down the cliff.

Jacob caught up to Nessie; she was still trying to pull her self free. Jacob ran into the bike, slamming it against one of the trees. Nessie went with the bike and slammed against the tree next to it. Jacob growled. Once he realised the bike wasn't going to move, he transformed back into his human form. He ran over to Renesmee. "Nessie! Nessie! Are you okay?"

She looked at him, leaning over her. "...I can smell blood. I'm bleeding." She said a little dazed.

"Don't worry, I'll make it better. I'll get you home." Jacob said. Part of the bike had somehow wrapped itself around Nessie's leg. Jacob carefully but quickly pulled it off her. He moved away from her and transformed back into a wolf. He moved his head close to her stomach, knocking her onto his neck. After a few seconds he had moved her around, so she was laid on his back. She wasn't completely unconscious so her arms hung loosely around Jacob's neck.

He ran as fast as he could up the cliff and over the road, up the other cliff and into the woods. _'How could I let this happen!?! I shouldn't have been going so fast! I should have kept a tighter hold on her! This is all my fault...how could I let her get hurt, like this.' _Jacob thought to himself.

He could see the Cullen's house now. He was coming up on the back of the house, where Renesmee's room was on the third floor. He jumped up to the balcony of her room. The door was open –as always- he went inside and put her on the bed, as soon as she was the bed he transformed back to his human form. He lent over her and looked at her head. "Nessie, can you hear me?"

"...Yeah...my head hurts a bit..."

"I'll go get Carlisle, and 'spose I should go get Edward and Bella or maybe I'll just get Carlisle." Jacob said, thinking about how each of them would react to what had happened with Renesmee.

"Don't go!" Nessie yelled and grabbed hold of Jake's arm.

"Nessie, I have to get Carlisle...your head's bleeding."

"What the hell happened?" A familiar voice asked. Nessie looked up at the man standing behind Jake. Jacob cringed at the voice.

"Hey dad, I fell off Jake's bike." She smiled.

"You didn't fall..." Jacob started quietly.

"I know she didn't." Edward said. He walked to the side of the Nessie's bed and picked her up in his arms, as if she was still a small child.

Edward started to make his way towards her bedroom door. "Wait! You can't tell mum, she'll totally freak!" Edward nodded and continued to the door. She reached her arm over her dad's shoulder, towards Jacob. She tried grabbing at his top but realised he wasn't wearing one, so she grabbed his shoulder. "Come on." She said.

"Actually, I think I should be getting home, Nessie." Jacob said, avoiding her eyes.

"But...I'm sleeping at yours tonight! I'm going patrolling, remember?" Nessie asked.

"What?" Edward asked and turned his gaze to Jacob.

"Hey, I said you couldn't go."

"You two can sort this out once Carlisle has had a look at you." Edward said and walked out of his daughter's bedroom. Jacob stayed in the room, until he heard a voice in his head. _'She wants you to come and you want to make sure she is okay, don't you?' _Jacob quickly left the room and followed them to Carlisle's office.

"Dad, it'll heal soon anyway...there's no point." Edward ignored his daughter and left the room. Opposite the door, Jacob was waiting.

"I was driving too fast." Jacob said out of nowhere.

"She doesn't blame you."

"She should."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was."

"And why is that?"

"I was driving too fast. I wasn't holding onto her."

"As her father I think you were driving too fast, but she would only moan at you to go faster if you drove slowly anyway and how are you supposed to hold her while driving?"

"But...I wasn't looking where I was going either. So how are you going to say that's not my fault?" Jacob asked, turning his face to look at Edward.

Edward kept his eyes on the door. "No, you weren't. You were looking at her."

"Exactly, so it is my fault!" Jacob said looking back towards the door.

"Renesmee doesn't think so." Edward turned to face Jacob and Jacob turned to face Edward.

"You're her dad, shouldn't you like be trying to kill me for getting her hurt?" Jacob asked, half joking.

"Oh, I'm mad, but...I don't _blame _you. Anyway, after how you protected her last time, I have no right to blame you." Edward told him. "Now she'll be out in minute and I think you should go upstairs, get her things and take her to yours to go patrolling. Bella is almost home with Rosalie and you know what those two will do to you if they see you here with an injured Renesmee." Edward smirked at Jacob.

* * *

End of Chapter 1!

Right, I know they still wouldn't actually live in Forks but I didn't know where else to put them so...

and I don't actually know if that's how Claire would look or if her last name is Young so I just put what I thought.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob, I'm glad you're letting me go with you tonight." Renesmee told him. They were standing in the kitchen of Jacob's house and the rest of the pack and their imprintees -as Nessie liked to call them- were all there.

"He's only letting you come because that Rosalie vamp was coming home." Someone said standing at the kitchen door. Nessie turned round to see who it was. It was Paul. He was leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, hey Paul." Nessie said waving at him. Apart from Jacob, Nessie had always got along with Paul the best out of the wolves. Jacob and the Cullen's could never understand why. "What was that about Auntie Rosalie?" She asked smirking a little.

"Jacob here –who you think is invincible- is afraid of that Rosalie woman." Paul said almost laughing.

"I am not!" Jacob shouted as he turned around to face Paul. "And like you're one to talk, she's never been mad at you!"

"Told you he was afraid." Paul told Nessie.

Renesmee was giggling at the two of them arguing. "There's no way you're scared of Auntie Rose." She said.

"I'm not...scared..." Jacob said trying to think of the right word.

"Wait...when has Auntie ever got mad at you?" Nessie asked; a confused look on her face.

Jacob shot Paul an angry look. "My bad." Paul said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled after Paul.

"Well, when did Auntie Rose get mad at you?" Nessie asked.

"...Erm...wait, you think I'm invincible?" Jacob asked changing the subject. He didn't think it would work so easily but it did.

Renesmee's face turned pink from embarrassment. "...Of course! That's because you are invincible." She grinned.

"Nessie...I'm not..." Jacob started but was interrupted by the rest of the pack walking into the kitchen.

"Of course he is!" Quil and Embry said as they wrapped their arm over Nessie's shoulders. Jacob frowned at his two friends.

"Hey, don't look like that! We only have our hands on her shoulders!" Embry teased.

"We going to patrol or what?" Jared asked walking into the kitchen, sounding slightly irritated. The kitchen was getting really crowded now; it was small enough as it was without all these people in it.

"Jared, don't sound so angry." Kim said quietly tugging on his sleeve. Kim was so quiet. The quietist one out of all the imprintees and –especially- out of the wolves.

"I just want to go and get it over and done with, then we can go home." He told her, gently touching her cheek. He bent over and was about to kiss her, when she pulled away. "What is it?" Jared asked. She looked in direction of the rest of the pack. Jared then realised everyone was watching them. Jared and Kim walked outside away from all the eyes watching them.

Nessie realised every one of the wolves were with the ones they love.

Jared and Kim were outside Kissing, where no one could see them.

Paul was with Rachel. He had pulled Rachel close to him and was whispering something to her.

Embry was with Tara –the girl he had seen one day when picking Claire up from school for Quil- they were standing close together talking quietly.

Quil and Claire were also standing close together. There hands entwined together while Claire told Quil to 'be safe'.

But all of them had one thing in common; they were all staring into each others eyes as though nothing else in the world mattered.

Then Nessie realised something else, she and Jacob were the odd ones out. Jacob had imprinted on her when she was born, so why didn't their connection seem so strong compared to the others? No, why wasn't it _stronger_? Why wasn't she able to _look_ at him like that? Why wasn't she able to _hold_ him like that? Why wasn't she able to _kiss_ him like that?

Nessie looked at the others and, all she could see is all she wanted. She wanted to be able to look at Jacob like that, to hold and kiss him like that, too. That was all she'd ever wanted. But Renesmee felt like if she did those things, Jake would push her away. _'Is our connection fading away? It can't! I-I still feel the same about him! I don't want it to go away!'_ Nessie thought.

"Nessie!" Jacob said; his voice filled with panic. "What is it? What's wrong?" Jacob asked; he put his hands at both sides of her face and gently lifted it up so she was looking at him. At first Renesmee didn't understand why he was panicking, but as he wiped her eyes with his thumbs, she realised she had started crying. "What's wrong?" He asked again, softly.

'_How can it be fading, when he still looks at me like this?' _She asked herself.

"Nessie, why're you crying? You're really worrying me now."

"I-I don't know..." She lied, but how was she supposed to tell him she thinks their losing the one thing that keeps them together?

Jacob looked at her puzzled. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but before he could say anything she changed the subject. "Well, are we patrolling or not?" She smiled, although all she felt, all she wanted to do was cry. She smiled with everything she had.

"Finally! Let's go!" Jared said as he walked back into the house. The wolves started to leave the house. Nessie was the last one out.

"Nessie!" Claire yelled running outside. The wolves stopped and turned to face her. "Wow, I did actually only shout Nessie, y'know." She motioned for the wolves to go. They did as they were told. They ran off changing into their other forms. Jacob went to wait by one of the trees. "Are you okay? You looked really upset in there."

"Hum? Oh, that. I don't even know why I got upset..." She laughed. Claire looked at her with a sad expression. "...I'm fine. I swear." Nessie smiled and nudged Claire's shoulder. "Go inside, if you catch a cold, Quil'll blame me!" Nessie turned and ran to Jacob, waving at Claire when she got to him.

The two of them ran into the forest as fast as they could.

* * *

Jacob and Nessie had been patrolling the east but were now making their way south. _'I should tell him what's wrong. Maybe he'll know why it's fading and he'll know how to fix it!' _Nessie smiled at the thought as she ran side-by-side with Jacob. _'Who am I kidding? He might not even want to fix it. He might not want to have to watch over me all the time. Maybe...maybe there's someone else...'_ Nessie came to a halt.

Jacob stopped; a few inches ahead of her and transformed back to a human. "Nessie, what is it?" Jake asked. "Ah, you're crying again!" Nessie used her sleeve to wipe at her face. "What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" Jacob asked. He moved closer but Renesmee moved back. Jacob looked hurt by her action but she was still crying and didn't notice.

"I don't want it to go away!" She yelled at the top of her voice. And before Jacob had a chance to ask her anything she ran off back the way they had come.

"Nessie!" Jake yelled after her. He started running, he jumped and while he was in the air transformed. _'Dammit! What's wrong? Why the hell won't she tell me?' _Jacob asked himself as he ran at full speed to catch up with her.

* * *

Renesmee had stopped running and was standing at the cliff's edge; doing nothing more than looking down. "It's so far down..." She said out loud to herself.

"Nessie!" A voice shouted. Renesmee turned around to look at the person who the voice belonged to. It was Jacob, but she already knew that. He was standing quite a few inches away from her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Standing..." Nessie told him, slightly sarcastic.

"I can see that..." He replied in the same tone of voice as hers.

"If you can see that, then why ask?"

"Nessie, stop it!" Jacob said loudly. "I don't know why you're acting like this but please just step away from the edge!"

"I won't die even if I fell..." Renesmee clenched her fists and shut her eyes as tight as she could. "Why? So it can continue to fade away!?!" She shouted.

Jacob's eyes widened. "'It?' What're you talking about?"

"It's fading away Jake, and I don't know how to stop it!" She said as she burst out in to tears. "How do I stop it, Jake?"

"Nessie..." Was all Jacob could manage; he had no idea what to say. He didn't know what the problem was and he'd never seen her like this before. It was so...so unlike, Nessie. She always seemed so strong, he knew she was strong but he was still so protective of her; he wouldn't let her go out hunting on her own, he would patrol around her house at night and watch over her, pick her up after school and then spend all their time together. "Nessie...tell me what's wrong."

He moved closer to the girl. She sat on the floor, looking up at Jacob. "I...I don't know what to do. There's something missing...between us." Renesmee told him as he sat down, pulling her away from the edge.

"Something's missing?" He asked, moving her hair out of her face.

"Yeah..." She said quietly. Nessie looked up at Jake's face; his eyes. Apart from the hint of worry, he had the same look in his eyes as he always did; he had the kind of look that was saying he knew she could do anything, the kind of look that said he completely accepted her –Vampire side and all-, the kind of look that said he...loved her. "You still look at me the same, but...something's missing. It's fading away." She said, her voice cracking at the last part.

"I don't understand. What is it that's fading away?" Jacob asked, wiping the new tears away.

"Our...connection..." She said quietly. As important as their connection was to her, it was still embarrassing to it out loud.

"Our...connection?" Jacob asked, a little dumbfound at first, until he covered his mouth with his hand to cover his laughing.

"You're laughing!"

"No...I'm...not..." He said laughing between each word. She frowned at him. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." He stopped laughing. "You're talking about me imprinting on you aren't you?" She nodded, not looking at him. "Thought so. But why all of a sudden?"

"Well...when we were back at the house...we were the odd ones out. Everyone else was together and they have been for a long time and were together but not together, together like them and I only just realised and it made me upset 'coz I thought we were close but looking at them...were not!" Renesmee babbled quickly.

"Erm..." Jacob started; he took a moment before saying anything else. "So, you're upset because...were not together?" He asked, pointing at himself and then to Nessie.

"Well...I thought we were supposed to be together." She said looking away from him.

Jacob's face turned stiff and serious. "You only want to be together, because you think were supposed to be?"

Renesmee could hear the coldness in his voice; she didn't like it. She looked up at him. His face was still serious. "No...t-that's not what I meant!" She told him shaking her head.

"Then why is it you want to be together?" Jacob asked her. He was prepared for her to say something like she didn't know, but he wasn't prepared for what she was going to say.

Renesmee got on to her knees, put her hands on his bare shoulders and shouted, "...I love you!" Her face was bright red.

Jacob had waited so long to hear those words come from Renesmee's lips, but after what happened last time, he couldn't tell her how he felt. Not again. Jacob stood up, knocking Nessie back onto the floor. He took one last look at her before jumping off the cliff.

"Jacob!!!" She yelled and looked over the cliff. She caught a glimpse of a russet colour wolf disappearing into the trees below. "Jacob...Jake..." She said quietly as the tears started to well up in her eyes again.

Nessie stood up and jumped off the cliff, falling down to the forest below. She landed on her feet. Un-harmed. She started walking in the direction of her home.

* * *

Renesmee walked up the stairs and through the front door. "Jacob, you were supposed to have Nessie home hours ago." A male voice said. Nessie knew who it was. It was her dad, Edward Cullen. Edward stopped in the hallway. "Nessie, what happed? Your cloths are...dirty and ripped."

"Jumped of a cliff. Cloths are bound to get caught on stuff."

"You jumped of a cliff!?" Her mum's voice asked in shock. She came quickly into the room where Nessie and Edward were. "Why would you do that!?!"

"Jacob...he didn't say what you wanted him to, did he? He ran off." Edward said.

Renesmee stayed silent; a blank expression on her face. "What are you talking about? What did Jacob do this time?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

Renesmee clenched her fists. "He didn't do anything! Stop blaming him!" Nessie yelled and picked one of the metal stools up from near the table and threw it at the large glass window. The glass shattered as the stool went flying, slamming against a tree and breaking it in half.

Edward and Bella were both shocked at their daughter's behaviour. "Renesmee Cullen!" a woman's voice shouted. Nessie turned to see who it was, although she already knew. Rosalie and Emmett were standing in the doorway behind Edward and Bella. "What on earth are you doing?"

Renesmee didn't answer she just walked past all four of the older vampires and stormed up stairs, past Carlisle and Esme -who were walking downstairs to see what all the commotion was about-slamming her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

I don't remember Embry imprinting on anyone so I just made someone up, if I'm wrong please tell me and I'll change it.

Thanx for reading and stuff! :D


	3. Chapter 3

-Knock- -Knock- "Nessie, can I come in?"

Renesmee was sat on her bed; legs pulled up against her and head on her knees. She ignored her mother knocking loudly on the door.

Nessie could hear someone walking up the stairs. It was her dad; she could tell. "Maybe you should just let her calm down."

"Edward, I want to know what Jacob did." She could her mother say.

"I can't just tell you. It's not right; you'll have to wait until she's ready to tell you."

Renesmee heard her mother sigh. "If Jacob hurt her, I swear I'm gonna-!"

"Shut up! He didn't do anything! Stop blaming him!" Renesmee yelled, lifting her head from her knees and throwing a pillow at her bedroom door.

"Renesmee, open this door!" Bella said loudly.

"No! Go away!" Nessie yelled, curling up on her bed. After a few moments Nessie could hear her mum walking down the stairs.

"Renesmee, I know what's wrong and I also know nothing I can say will make you feel any better, so I won't say anything about that. What I will say is that your mother and Rosalie are really worried about you -and Jasper isn't here to make them feel any better- but anyway, you should talk to someone, don't keep everything bottled up inside, okay?" Edward sighed; knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he walked down the stairs and into the living room.

'_Dad doesn't understand...he thinks -just because he can read my mind- he knows how I feel. Well, he doesn't!' _Nessie thought as she turned over onto her back. She looked out of the large glass door, it was dark already. She shut her eyes and waited. Waited, until she could feel Jacob watching over her.

* * *

Jacob transformed back into his human form just as he reached his front door. He walked inside.

"Jake, we know what..." Quil started as he walked out of the kitchen. He frowned at his friend.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Well, ask him what happened!" Claire started; she was just about to walk out of the kitchen when Quil pushed her back inside saying, "Stay in here a minute!" He closed the kitchen door and turned back to Jacob. "Dude, put some cloths on!"

"Oh, yeah. I must've left them with Nes...on the cliff." Jacob said, not wanting to say her name out loud. Quil grabbed a pair of trouser –from off the back of the chair- and threw them at Jacob. "Thanks." Jake mumbled as he put them on.

"Listen Jacob, we all kind of-" Quil started but was cut off by Paul.

"We all know what happened between you and Renesmee on the cliff. What we don't get is why it happened like that, care to explain?"

Jacob could feel the anger in Paul's voice. He didn't care. He wasn't bothered how angry Paul was; this had nothing to do with him. "Not really." Jacob said. He made his way forward –towards the living room- only to be stopped by Paul; who was standing in front of him, glaring and growling at Jake through clenched teeth. "What?"

"'What?' What do you mean what!?" Paul asked angrily. "Why did you run away!?" Jacob stayed silent; glaring back at Paul. "Well!? Why?"

"Paul, calm down." Quil said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped at Quil. "You want to know why he left her, too!"

Quil looked at Jacob –who looked at Quil for a second before he glared at Paul some more- Quil looked back at Paul. "I do, but I am not going to start fighting about it! If Jake wants to tell us he will and if he doesn't...well, we'll find out anyway, sooner or later."

Paul –who was still glaring at Jacob- didn't want to admit it, but Quil was right. _'When did he start making so much sense?' _Paul asked himself, looking at the younger boy. Paul looked back at Jacob. He sighed angrily and pushed passed Jake. "If Rachel calls tell her I'll be home soon." He said as he walked out the door.

Quil looked out of the window and saw Paul transform, running into the woods, the way Jake would go if he was going up to the Cullen's. _'Where's he going?' _"Y'know Jacob, I remember once we were out patrolling or something and all you could think about was her. Well, that's all you every think about, Renesmee, I mean...

"Does this chat have a point, Quil?" Jacob asked. He was getting impatient and wanted to know when his friend was leaving, so he could be alone.

Quil sighed. "You couldn't stop thinking about how much you wanted her to say she loves you..." Quil paused, as he watched his friend's reaction. Jacob's jaw had tightened and he was clenching his fist and un-clenching it. "But, when she did say it...you ran off and left her alone on the cliff."

"...The last time –well, it was the first time- she told me, she was beaten and knocked unconscious and then couldn't remember she'd ever said it..." Jacob's whole body tightened. "I couldn't protect her! So forgive me if I don't want her to say it again because it reminds me I'm not strong enough to keep her safe!" Jacob said angrily. He wasn't angry at Quil. He was angry at himself.

"Jacob, that...that wasn't your fault. He...that thing was an ancient; he was one of the strongest of his kind! And you did beat him, or don't you remember that?"

"But I needed help!" Jacob stood up furiously; knocking the chair over. "I should be able to protect her on my own! What good am I to her if I have to rely on others!?!"

Quil looked at Jacob, with a sad expression. He felt sorry for Jake. He was in love with a teenage girl –not just a girl but a vampire girl- who was in love with him, but he couldn't let her know, all because of his stupid pride.

"Shouldn't you let Claire out of the kitchen, now?" Jacob asked picking up his seat.

* * *

-Knock- -Knock-

Nessie opened her eyes. Her room was pitch black; so it was still dark outside. She sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

-Knock- -Knock-

She turned her head towards the glass doors -that led out on to her balcony- and their stood the last person she expected to see. Paul. He was standing in front of the glass –half-naked as usual- with one fist against the door. "You gonna at least open the door?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

Renesmee stood up and opened the balcony doors. "What are you doing here? Oh, come in."

"No, thanks, I don't think Jacob would be too happy if he found out I was in your room and anyway, your house stinks really bad." He said putting his hand over his nose for emphasis.

"Well, what do you want? I have school tomorrow." Nessie told him in a flat tone.

Paul pulled a face at her. "Renesmee, don't be like that...I just got here." He smirked. She frowned at him. "Okay, well, I'll get right to the point then. I came to see if you're okay..." He said as he leaned against the balcony's railing.

Nessie looked at him sceptically. "You're serious? Jacob didn't send you?"

"I can say he did, it that's what you want to hear..."

"No...that's okay. You really just came to see if I was okay?" Nessie asked. Paul nodded. She sat down on the floor. "Thanks, Paul."

"No problem, kid." He smiled back. An awkward silence filled the air. "So, how you doing?"

"...You're making it sound like we've been apart for weeks; it's only been a few hours." She said, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Huh," He smirked. "But it feels like weeks though, doesn't it?" Paul asked watching Nessie's reaction. She was looking at him; her face had a sad expression and he could tell he was right. "When ever you're away from him you feel like you're alone –even if you are surrounded by a hundred people, you feel alone." Paul said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nessie's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"This imprinting, connection, thing doesn't just work one way you know." He said almost smugly. "And Rachel told me once –in those exact words."

"It works both ways?"

"Yeah, erm...tell me how you feel when you're away from Jacob." Paul instructed her. Her face turned pink. "What?"

"You can't laugh...but it feels...well, it feels like you said, like I'm alone but it's more than that, it's complicated..." Nessie said as she tried to think of a right way to put it. "He's all I can think about and...It feels as though he's not there. I mean like he died or something, does that sound weird? It's like he's been gone so long that he won't ever come back...and then that makes me feel even worse..." Renesmee explained.

"Wow..." Paul said. Nessie looked at him as if to say 'what?'. "Rachel explained it to me but...it was never as...she never made it sound like she was that alone..." Paul told Nessie before he realised something. "Hold on, don't vampires have only one person that is for them?"

"You mean a mate?"

"Yeah that. Did you ever think that because you're a vampire, you feel worse than the others?"

"So, you're saying...I get more down when Jacob isn't around...because I'm a vampire?" She asked; slightly confused.

"Yeah. I mean part of it is to do with the imprinting, connection thing...but maybe you get it worse because your mate is a werewolf...like your dads was a human and he had trouble didn't he?"

"Yeah I think..."

"You think? You mean you don't know?"

Renesmee frowned at Paul. "Jacob used to be in love with my mom. I don't like hearing about the past..."

"Oh," Paul said as he remembered Jacob once loved Bella. "That's understandable, I guess."

"Ya think."

Paul sighed. "Well, I'm just saying, maybe it's because vampires are meant to have their own special connection and because Jake imprinted on you, you have a double connection with him, so it's stronger. Something like that, anyway."

"When you put it like that, it does kind of make sense –although you could have explained it a bit better." She said sarcastically. "So our connection was stronger, I just didn't realise!" She said smiling to herself. The smile disappeared. "B-but he ran away..."

* * *

"I've been in that kitchen for ages!"

"You were asleep on the floor..." Quil pointed out. "Listen Jacob, you love Renesmee –everyone knows it, I can't believe she hasn't realised it- don't let your damn pride stand in the way." Quil told him. Quil grabbed Claire's coat and was about to put it on her.

Jacob stood up abruptly and slammed his fist onto the table; knocking a big block out of it. "My pride!?" He yelled.

"Yes, Jake, your pride." Quil handed her, her coat and turned to face Jacob. "You think that because you needed help fighting that ancient that you don't deserve to protect her never mind be her partner. But you're wrong..."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but if it's Nessie, she wants nothing more than to be by your side." Claire told Jacob. His eyes widened. "She told me in school..."

_Renesmee and Claire were sat at the back off the canteen; where they always sat. "All I want is to be by Jacob's side...whether he see's me as a lover or a...or a family member or even just a close friend." She explained to Claire. "Of course I'd rather it be the first one." She giggled. _

"...She...she said that?" Jacob asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Renesmee actually said that? Or was Claire just fooling around?

"I'm not lying." She said denying what he had been wondering. Without saying another word to Quil or Claire he ran outside. As soon as his feet touched the mud beneath his feet he transformed and ran. There was only place on his mind. The Cullen's house. Or rather; Renesmee's bedroom.

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

I hope it wasn't confusing or anything...lol

Thanks for reading and stuff! :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there something I don't know?" Renesmee asked. Paul was still sat out on the balcony; he hadn't said anything for while, neither had Renesmee. So they just sat quietly in the dark.

Paul turned his head to look into the woods; his eyes narrowing. "...What do you mean?"

"I get the feeling sometimes that there's something I don't know...like you're all hiding something from me. Not just you wolves...my family too." Nessie explained. Paul didn't turn to face her; she frowned. "I want to know what it is...and I want to know now!"

Paul stood up and walked to her; standing inches away, towering over her. He looked down at her, staring into her eyes. "I think you'd rather keep it forgotten." Renesmee gulped.

"Nessie!" A man's voice yelled from behind Paul. Paul turned to see who it was. He moved to the side so Nessie could see who it was. It was Jacob. He was knelt on the balcony railing. He was looking at Paul; who looked from Jake to Nessie and then back to Jake. "Don't get any stupid ideas in that thick head of yours! It's not like that...she wants to know what she can't remember..."

Jacob's eyes widened, before narrowing into slits. "What did you say to her!?" Jacob spat.

Paul rolled his eyes. "I didn't say anything..."

"So...there is something you're not telling me..." Renesmee said. Jacob turned his head to look at Nessie. She had a sad look on her face.

"Nessie..."

"What could be so bad that you couldn't tell me...that you _wouldn't _tell me?" She asked; standing up and walking out on to the balcony, past Paul to stand in front of Jacob. "What aren't you telling me?" She begged, she grabbed hold of the top of his arm and moved her face closer to him.

"Nessie, if I tell you...you're not going to be able to forget...not this time." Jacob said, using his right hand to stroke the side of her face.

"I want to know..."

"I think the vamps'll have something to say about that." Paul told them; only looking at Jacob.

Jacob stayed silent for a minute; thinking. "That's why we're leaving..." He started. "Tomorrow; when you come home, they'll probably be mad. All of them; not just your mum and dad. And you might not even want to come home or stay with me...but..."

"Jacob, if we're going, we should go." Paul told him. Jacob nodded. He jumped down off the balcony, transforming before he landed on the floor. Paul followed suit, landing next to him. Renesmee leaped over the railing and landed on Jacob's back gracefully. They set off running.

* * *

They were just into the woods when Jacob heard Paul's voice in his head. _'Are you sure you wanna tell her?' _The voice asked.

'_If I remember rightly, you were the one who thought I should've told her from the very beginning!' _Jacob answered.

'_...I know but...now I'm not so sure. What if she wants to leave or something?' _Paul asked.

'_Then I'll go with her.' _

'_What if she doesn't want you to?' _

'_I said I'd go with her; whether that's what she wants or not. I'll just follow her, wherever she goes.' _Jacob told him.

'_Yeah, I know.' _Paul sighed. _'I'm gonna leave you to it...just so you know, I'm probably gonna tell Rachel what you're doing.' _

'_Sure...' _Jake said. Paul ran off down the hill and through the trees.

"Hum, where's Paul going?" Nessie asked; knowing Jacob couldn't answer her.

* * *

Once they were outside Jacob's house, Nessie climbed off of him and went to wait by the door. Jacob transformed back into his human form and ran to her; opening the door and letting her in. "Are you hungry? When was the last time you fed?"

"I'm fine. Jake, I just want to know...well, what I don't." Renesmee told him, walking closer to him.

"Nessie, there are probably a lot of things you don't know..." He grinned.

She tilted her head to the side. "Jacob..."

He smiled faintly. "Okay..." He went and sat on the sofa at the opposite side of the room. Renesmee followed; sitting down next to him. "I'll tell you what happened, but you probably won't like it." Jacob wrapped his right arm behind Nessie's waist and his left took hold off her legs; pulling her onto his lap. "It all started at the beginning of last year..."

_Renesmee was sat on the back of Jacob's bike waiting for him to come out of the shop –that had recently been built- in the middle of town. Nessie could see Jake in the queue; he was at the back. Jacob looked at her and grinned; she smiled back. _

_As she was looking at him, she realised just how tall he really was, especially compared to all the other men in the shop, and they were technically older than him. She looked at the other people in the shop; all the humans in the shop. There was a group of school girl in one of the isles, they kept going to the end of the isle to look at Jacob; they looked interested in him but also almost scared. Instead of glaring at the girls as she had planned, Nessie realised that most of the people in the shop looked scared of Jacob. The only ones that didn't were the people who had lived here most of their lives and knew the Quiletes and never looked at them twice. _

_Nessie couldn't help but wonder why people - humans- were scared of Jacob. He didn't look scary, he was never nasty –unless they deserved it-, and he never hurt anyone...so why are they all scared? _

'_Maybe it's because he's so big...I guess to a fragile human, he is scary. Or maybe it's just because they're weird.' Nessie thought. "Yeah it's just because they're weird." She agreed out loud with herself. _

"_Who's weird?" Jacob asked. He had finished in the shop and was standing in front of her. Nessie looked at Jacob and smiled. Before she had a chance to say anything she heard a group of people talking at the other side of the car park. _

_"I wonder why a young pretty girl like her is with such a dangerous guy like him...wonder what her parents think..."one of the young men said. _

_"Maybe he's forcing her somehow, he is a lot older so she might be scared..." Said another man. _

_"No way...does she look scared of him? No. Anyway, she's that Cullen kid...and they're a bunch of weirdo's. So it's no surprise she's with a guy like that!" Said the woman who was standing in between the young men. _

_Renesmee frowned at their comments. She looked up at Jake, hoping he hadn't heard them as well. He had. He was frowning; it was an angry but sad expression. "Jake...ignore them. They have no idea what we have, so don't let it bother you, okay?" Nessie told him, touching his arm. _

"_Like I care what they think..." He said turning to glare at them. "But do I scare you? Do you think I'm dangerous?" _

"_What?...No, of course I'm not scared!" She stood up on the bike –holding onto him for support- so she could look him in the eyes. "...And I don't think you're dangerous...I know you are!" She grinned. "But in a good way." _

"_There's a good way to be dangerous?" He asked, smiling. _

_They were on the back road which led into the woods, so they could get the Cullen's house. _

"_Jacob, do you...do you ever wish I was human? Or a wolf? I-instead of a vampire, I mean." Renesmee asked; tightening her grip around Jacob's waist. _

_Jacob slammed on the brakes. Nessie's head jerked forward into Jacob's back. "Do I wish you were a human or a wolf? What the heck are you talking about!?" Jake asked; not turning to look at her. _

"_I-I just mean...well, would you prefer it if I was a human or even a wolf?" She said quietly; wishing she had never said anything, knowing he was angry. _

"_If I would prefer it!? And what if I did, would you change so you could be one?" _

"_Yes." _

"_And how do you think you could become a full human or a wolf?" _

"_I-I don't know. But I'd figure it out! If that's what you want!" _

"_Stupid kid, I don't want you to change! Not ever. I love you just the way you are..." Jacob trailed off. _

"_Huh, what?" _

_Jacob realised that he had said the 'L word' without thinking. "My feud with vampires ended a long time ago...and even if it hadn't...I would have still imprinted on you and only you. So I don't care what you are, human, wolf, vampire or the half-breed that you are. I don't care." _

_Nessie smiled softly. "Good...'coz I have no idea whatsoever how to become a wolf!" She started laughing; Jacob followed suite. _

_Jacob pulled up outside Cullen's home. _

"_You're coming in, right?" _

"_Don't I always?" He laughed. Nessie climbed off the bike and stood next to it, waiting for Jacob. He stood in front of her; his hands on her arms. "Listen, Nessie...I want you to know that I..." Jacob started but was interrupted by the Cullen's front door been slung open. _

"_Jacob Black, I swear I could kill you!" Shouted the brown haired vampire; Bella Cullen. _

"_Mom! What are you-!" Renesmee started but was cut off when she saw more members of her family come outside. _

"_Geez, Bells. Now what did I do? She's home before twelve, she didn't get hurt or into trouble and we didn't go to my place..." Jacob said. Nessie giggled. _

"_You have no idea!" She shouted. _

"_Dad! Mom's shouting at Jacob for no reason again!" Nessie shouted over to her dad; Edward Cullen. _

"_So, what's going on?" Jacob asked. _

"_Maybe, we should all go inside...you might want to sit down." Carlisle –the head of the family- said; looking directly at Jacob and Renesmee. _

_The whole Cullen family were in the living room. Jacob stood, leaning against the window; while Nessie sat in the chair next to him. _

"_We got a call from Garrett and Kate..." Carlisle started. _

"_That's what everyone's freaking out about?" Nessie asked; a bored expression taking over her face. _

"_Renesmee." Rosalie simple said, and Nessie didn't say another word. _

"_Kate said that a vampire had come to look for someone..." Carlisle continued. _

"_Well, who was it?" Jacob asked impatiently; he didn't usually like to act this way towards Carlisle, but he had a bad feeling about this whole situation. _

"_...The vampire was looking for Renesmee." Carlisle said directly to Jacob. _

_Jacob's whole body tightened and his face turned hard. "Why?" _

"_Garrett said they asked and the vampire simply said 'because, I want to meet her.'" Edward told him. _

"_Me? Why though?" Nessie asked; speaking for the first time she was quieted by her auntie Rosalie. _

"_We don't know..." Edward started. _

"_I say you let him come. If his intentions are to hurt Nessie, we'll –I'll- kill him!" Emmett spoke up; a huge grin on his face. _

"_That's your answer for everything, dear." Rosalie said quietly. _

"_But it's a good idea." He said; she shook her head. _

"_Garrett said the vampire was an ancient." _

"_What the hell is an ancient?" Jacob asked._

"_They are vampires that are said to be as old as time." Jasper said, speaking for the first time. Renesmee had almost forgotten her other uncle and aunt were in the room. "I've heard of them from Maria a long time ago." He started. Alice frowned and took hold of his hand. _

_Nessie had noticed that every time Jasper mentioned the woman named Maria, Alice would always pull the same face and grab hold of him somehow, as if she was telling someone that Jasper belonged to her. _

"_They are vampires that have been around so long, no one knows how long. They are older than Aro and the other members of the Volturi. They are stronger than other vampires, have more than one special ability each, among other things I'm not sure of." Jasper told them. _

"_How many of them are there?" Jacob asked. _

"_There were three but one of them got bored and killed the other two...or that's what I was told by Maria." Jasper answered. _

_Nessie noticed Alice's grip on Jasper tighten; he smiled, obviously aware of why she was holding onto him. _

"_So we can take him?" Jacob asked. _

"_What?" Nessie gasped; looking up to him. _

"_Alice will be able to see when he's here and then we can get him before he gets anywhere near you!" _

"_Jacob, we don't even know his intentions..." Carlisle said. _

"_Jacob, there's a problem with your plan already..." Jasper started. _

"_I can't see him...not anything about him! So I don't know when he will be here." Alice said sadly; she hated been 'blind' as she called it. _

"_Well, isn't that perfect..." Jacob said. _

_Jasper shot to his feet. "Care to say that again, dog?" Jasper said in a threatening tone. _

"_Uncle Jasper!" Renesmee begged, standing in between the two men. She knew Jacob and Jasper didn't get along well together in the best kind of circumstance, never mind one like this. Jasper looked down at his niece; his eyebrows pulling together. He turned around and took his place by Alice's side. _

_Nessie mouthed the words 'Thank you' to Jasper. No one else would have noticed it but Nessie could see the small smile on his face. _

"_So we'll look for him!" Jacob said loudly; moving into the middle of the room._

"_No! You can't!" Nessie yelled. She walked around Jacob to look directly at him. "You can't just go looking for vampires that are stronger than you!" _

"_W-what? You think that things stronger than me!?" Jacob yelled back. _

"_That's not what I meant!" Renesmee started. "What if he ki-!" _

_-Knock- -Knock- -Knock- _

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 4!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
